Graffiti Brothers
by Kunoichi Of The Heavens
Summary: Story about 12 boys who were adopted and raised by the graffiti boss and they became brothers, putting an illegal graffiti everywhere, until the another graffiti crew came and took the spot.
1. Chapter 1: Sneak and Run

**It's before what I'm never gonna get to it until, ok heres my next story to learn about art before reading it, I wanna tell you that this is a art story, remember don't let this one get in your head or I will be more exicting, plus any thing goes wrong, would be like most people at a time, packing in my block so don't be so hasty about it walking threw the city.**

**Graffiti Members:**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki **

**Nickname: Tyke**

**Age: 17**

**Relationships: ****Sasuke Uchiha (Step-Brother)**

**Itachi Uchiha (Step-Brother)**

**Kushina Uzumaki (Mother) Deceased**

**Minato Namikaze (Father) Deceased**

**Mikoto Uchiha (Step-Mother) Deceased**

**Name: Sasuke Uchiha **

**Nickname; Lethal**

**Age: 17**

**Relationships: ****Naruto Uzumaki (Step-Brother)**

**Fugaku Uchiha (Father) Deceased**

**Mikoto Uchiha (Mother) Deceased **

**Itachi Uchiha (Brother) **

**Minato Namikaze (Step-Father) Deceased**

**Name: Gaara**

**Nickname: Blaze**

**Age: 17**

**Relationships: ****Kankuro (Brother) **

**Temari (Separated Sister)**

**Name: Kankuro**

**Nickname: Steel**

**Age 19**

**Relationships- ****Gaara (Brother)**

**Temari (Separated Sister)**

**Name: Neji Hyuga**

**Nickname: Ryder**

**Age: 18**

**Relationships: ****Hinata Hyuga (Separated Cousin) **

**Hanabi Hyuga (Separated Cousin) **

**Hizashi Hyuga (Father) Deceased**

**Hiashi Hyuga (Uncle) Deceased**

**Hyuga Elder (Grandfather) Deceased**

**Name: Rock Lee**

**Nickname: Lotus**

**Age: 18**

**Relationships: ****Unknown**

**Name: Shikamaru Nara**

**Nickname: Shadow**

**Age: 17**

**Relationships: ****Shikaku Nara (Father) Deceased**

**Yoshino Nara (Mother) Deceased**

**Name: Sai**

**Nickname: Slide**

**Age: 17**

**Relationships: ****Shin (Adoptive Brother)**

**Name: Kiba Inuzuka**

**Nickname: Darker**

**Age: 17**

**Relationships: ****Tsume Inuzuka (Mother) Deceased **

**Hana Inuzuka (Separated Sister)**

**Name: Shino Aburame**

**Age: 17**

**Nickname: Razor**

**Relationships: ****Shibi Aburame (Father) Deceased**

**Name: Zaku Abumi**

**Nickname: Laser**

**Age: 19**

**Relationships: ****Unknown**

**Name: Dosu Kinuta**

**Nickname: Booster**

**Age: 19**

**Relationships: ****Unknown**

In the dark quiet streets of Konoha, birds hooting, rats running, squeaking, eating garbage and howling noises from the dogs. Suddenly (Ssssssssh-click-clack-click-clack-Sssssssssh) was the noises where some where in the town. The noise is coming from a big car park. But at the car park there was a young man writing something on the garage they were writing the word "SOUTHERN CLAW" he was wearing a black hoody that has zipper has been zipped up, has a face grey wolf that has golden eyes at the back that says his nickname in capital letters, underneath his hood he started to smile, but his black fringe shows a little bit, wearing black fingerless gloves that says two words printed in blue says "L.W.", wearing a pair of grey baggy sweatpants with 4 pockets, a black messenger bag that has blue flames on the corner of the bag, inside of it has spray cans in different paint colours and a pair of white trainers that has a black skull on it, he's an 17 year old and suddenly he heard something vibrating in his pocket, he took out his black Nokia 5800 Touchscreen out and answered.

**"**Yeah" he answered

_"Yo are you done yet"_ the person on the phone asked

"Almost" he smirked

_"Ok do the next area ok"_

"Ok" he switched off his phone

He stopped and put his red and green colour spray cans back in his black bag, carried them and went off, after that he went to the tall apartment, but before going in, he look to see if the close is clear with no cops.

_"Whadaya know, no cops"_ he thought

He went inside and reached to the 5th floor. After that he took his blue spray can out and started to right something on the wall, then took the purple spray can out and sprayed on the line.

"Hey kid, what the heck are you doing over there?" the voice said to him.

He looked and see who was it, two of them have uniforms, one was tall and slim and one was fat and short, uh oh looks like the kid is in trouble, he can see them wearing badges on their chest. Their actually cops.

_"Oh crap cops, how can they be here" _the young man thought

With that he started to run and suddenly the cops started to chase him.

"COME BACK HERE!" one of them yelled

"Suspect escaping, wearing a black hoodie, with a wolf logo, grey loose sweatpants and a black bag of spray cans!" the fat one said in his walkie talkie.

They kept on chasing him but he began to run faster and faster, the cops try to catch up but he was extremely super fast, the tall cop put a walkie talkie while running.

"We need more help" he said, with that he and his partner stopped chasing the young man down.

"Why are we stopping" the fat one asked, panting

"Don't worry they'll find this kid" the tall one said, smiling

"Okay" the fat one shrugged his shoulder as they returned to the flat

When the graffiti kid carrying on running as he stopped looked back and around to see no one else chasing him, he laughed straight away.

"Looks like those idiots have lost me" he said to himself

But suddenly he heard some noise coming near him, thinking that it was an ambulance, but when he checked, the ambulance began to get near.

"Uh did somebody got hurt or something?" he said to himself

With that he stops hiding to look and see, it wasn't the ambulance, he gasped for what he had saw. It was the police car. I don't get it how do they know he was running on the left site of the foot path.

"Uh oh" he said and ran again

"We're getting him" the female cop said in her walkie talkie

"Catch up he's going to fast" the other female cop one said

He carried on running. Oh my god this young man is so fast that he run like a cheetah or something? Does he do a lot of work out or using some running machine? Or some sort of exercise or probably he went to boot camp or something? But when he stopped he looked right and could see where he lives, he looked back and could see the colour of the sirens.

_"Suite yourself yo" _he thought

He just took right directions, ran to the bushes to hide when the police car stops, they got out and check where he was, but there was no sign of him.

"Dang it we lost him" the fat female cop said

"Shh we got him" the slim one said pointing at the moving bushes, she began to move to the bushes quietly, the bushes began to move again and make some squeaking noises, closer, closer, closer and she looked and screamed, it wasn't him, it was the rat and it ran.

"Where is he?" she asked rubbing her hair.

"We lost him" the fat one said

"Let's go" as they got back to the car and went, something fall of the tree and it revealed to be the graffiti guy.

"Phew that was close" he said as he went, to go home, after he got near, he felt tried and wanted to sleep, he climbed up the stairs, opened the gate of the house and went in. It was dark but he could see the moonlight shining through the room, the windows have got bars everywhere, he went to his room upstairs to rest for the next day, he began to yawn and went to his bed and laid down, drifting to sleep in this process. Back at the tall apartment where the chase came from, four cops and about 50 people came with their kids and babies, staring at the 8 letters on the wall.

"This is where he was writing" the tall and slim male cop said

"Looks like this isn't good" the slim female cop said

**LONE WOLF**

**Uh oh now this kid is in for it these guys are gonna be dopeness out of all of them.**

**Chapter 2 up.**


	2. Chapter 2: New friend

**So folks chapter 2 here so I hope this will be the cool chapter, I wonder what would this thing would be oh by the way I kept on doing my own stuff and like that, either I could be more low but I can deal for it**

**TRUE 2 LIFE**

**Disclaimers: I do not own these characters from Naruto**

The beautiful sun was rising, birds singing and flying. The sun shined threw the bedroom window, he was still asleep, drooling on the bed, he moved on the otherside, but suddenly the noise came.

**(DOUBLE AIRHORNS) HEY YO YO YO S'UP PEEPS HERE'S THE DAY IS GONNA BE DA BOMB YA'LL TODAY IS MASSIVE, BIG AND MORE HOMIES YOU ARE GONNA REVEAL YOURSELF AS A- **(SMASH!) he smashed the clock and throw it on the bin after that, he went back to sleep suddenly his cell phone touchscreen rang, he got up and answered it.

"Hello" he said

_"Yo what's up homeboy?"_ the guy answered

"Nothin'"

_"We've got a meeting at the underground garage at 8:00pm so be there"_

"Ok I'll be there" he switched off the phone and put it away

He went to the bathroom to have a shower, after that he dried his hair with a towel and cover one around his waist. After that he went to the mirror cupboard, took out a Sure Men Cool deodorant out and put it on his armpits. He went to his bedroom that has his favourite rappers, concept cars, sport shoes, baseball caps, weights lifters and lots of Rap & RnB CDs, he took what clothes he chose, first he put on his denim shorts that were sagged, showing his grey boxers, a black tank top, a black t-shirt and a pair of white Nikes. After getting ready he went downstairs to make himself some breakfast, he looked at the cupboard and took out his favourite cereal.

After making breakfast, he sat down on the sofa and turn on the T.V., but suddenly the news showed up he got an T.V. remote and turn up the volume, looking at the news about what happens last night. There was a woman who has a brunette straight hair, has black eyes and wears a red suit. She is sitting near the table, holding some papers.

_"Hello this is Ryoko Hosho I'm here to tell you what happened last night inside the building, there's been a chase in the apartment where a young man who was doing a graffiti logo that says 2 words "__**LONE WOLF**__" now let's have headlines with Officer Moshi tell us what this suspect really look like"_ She looked at the screen.

_"Well this kid looked about 15 or something"_ the fat cop said

"Hey I'm 17 you idiot" the 17 year old said angrily.

"Has a black hoodie that has a picture of a grey wolf and it says Level or something"

_"Lethal idiot"_ the black haired kid thought.

_"And has a grey loose sweatpants with 4 pockets, last time we saw him, he'd ran faster and we called help but they lost him"_ the cops finished

"Ok thank you for telling these headlines Moshi now here we-" he switched off the television and got up.

"Forget it you don't know where I am right now losers" the raven haired kid muttered himself, he finished his breakfast and put the bowl in the sink with a spoon in it. He went back to his bedroom to get his Ipod Touch and his Nokia 5800 Touchscreen. With that, he put on his headphones and select Cassidy ft Mashonda-Take A Trip. He took his backpack, went to the door, opened the door cage and went outside to close it.

_(Swizz Beatz) Beautiful day_

_(Cassidy) It's a beautiful day_

_(Mashonda) What a beautiful day_

_(Swizz Beatz) Start Up The Engine_

_(Bridge)_

_We rollin in the six fo_

_And all your hearin' is_

_All your hearin' is, all your hearin' is_

_Flyin in the G-Fo'_

_And all your hearin' is_

_All your hearin' is, all your hearin' is_

Before he went outside, he looked at the picture with him and his step-brother, Naruto in it when their were little, with his mother Mikoto Uchiha and his step-father Minato Namikaze. He took a deep breath in and out, put the picture down and went out, walking to hang out with his raised brothers.

_(Mashonda) Let Me Take You Awaayy_

_(Chorus)_

_Can we take a trip_

_Baby I don't mind_

_There we go, as long as your all mine _

_We can drive or walk_

_Baby we can fly_

_As long as you take me away_

_I'll be makin' you say_

Then he felt a buzz on his pocket, it was his Nokia 5800 Touchscreen he, took out of his headphones off, picked it up and answered the person who was ringing him.

"Yea what's up?" he said

_"Yo man what are you up to?"_ the person asked

"Look man, I'm on my way to you"

_"So where were you last night?"_

"Listen bro or should I say raised-bro or step-bro, last night I've been caught by some cops"

_"Oh is it"_

"Yeah it is, by the way how's the crew?"

_"Cool we're chillin' out"_

"A'ight. So when does Shikamaru get that new equipment ready?"

_"Not yet at the moment, he's just making it still"_

"Okay see ya" He turned off his touchscreen phone and put it back on his pocket.

_(Verse 1)_

_I'm flying in the G-Fo'_

_And when I land you should be standing there with the keys in your hand_

_Then we ridin in the six Fo'_

_You my chick so _

_All them other chicks I was with, can call it quits yo_

_You the chick I with yo_

_And I don't like to kiss _

_But Aytime we kiss, I can't let your lips go_

_I love you like my Pistol_

_With' you I stay safe, so you can stay straight_

_We go have to vacate_

_And go take a trip yo_

_Go and relax, you can shop when you land, you don't even need to pack_

_I ain't letting this go _

_I'm holding on it for the life_

_Tomorrow night but we boarding the flight_

_Rightt_

He walked to the other side off the street with his head down.

_"Uhh could I just think of anything at all" _he thought to himself

But suddenly, he accidentally bumped into someone and hit the floor.

"Ouch" the girl went, she has pink hair, green sparkling eyes, she was wearing a blue tank top, grey baggy pants, a red elbowband and a pair of blue and white trainers. She was also carrying a pink bag.

_(Chorus)_

_Can we take a trip_

_Baby I don't mind_

_There we go, as long as your all mine _

_We can a drive or walk_

_Baby we can fly_

_As long as you take me away_

_I'll be makin' you say_

_Uh My, Oh My_

_Baby don't stop, daddy you'll be making me say_

_Ah Ah, uh Ah_

_La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

"Sorry about that" He apologised as he got up and pulled her off the ground.

"No worries" She said

He stared at her as she picked up her bag and she picked his.

"Umm... Can I help you?" She looked up to him, handing him his bag.

"Yeah, yeah" He blinked twice and grab it.

"So how have you been anyway?"

"Cool. I'm just gone to hang out with my friends"

"Oh really that's sounds fun"

They began walking with each other.

_(Verse 2)_

_I'm selling on Swizz yaught_

_You know I get gwapt_

_I can spend about house money just on a wrist watch_

_So you know my chick hot_

_And got a nice face_

_But she got a tight waste_

_She in tip top_

_Shape_

_But still thick like Rib-Top_

_With effort, she break records like a Disk Jock_

_Shawty 'bout to get got_

_Cause she hard as nails _

_She that broad, it ain't hard to tell_

_Well me and shawty live life_

_Then I took her to bed_

_And before she fell to sleep, I said_

_Girl I love you more than hip-hop_

_You a woman, or wife_

_I think I finally met a woman I like_

_Rightt_

"Wow! I never notice that you can do graffitis" she asked, excitedly.

"Yeah it was 4 years that I was learning about them" he said

"So how old were you back then when you were a graffiti artist?"

"About 13 years old"

"Okay then, well there's one thing that I had to do"

"Do what?"

"My friends are coming over tonight"

"Ok so as mine too"

"Well did you only look after your best friends lately?"

"Sure it was not like it was a bodyguard job"

"Oh I see"

_(Chorus)_

_Can we take a trip_

_Baby I don't mind_

_There we go, as long as your all mine _

_We can a drive or walk_

_Baby we can fly_

_As long as you take me away_

_I'll be makin' you say_

_Uh My, Oh My_

_Baby don't stop, daddy you'll be making me say_

_Ah Ah, uh Ah_

_La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

They sat on the bench, watching the sea and the sky.

"What a beautiful day" The pink haired said as she sighed.

"Sure it is" The black haired said. Suddenly his pocket began to vibrate; he pulled out his cellphone touchscreen and answered it.

"Hello?" he said

_"Hey where you at?"_ the person said

"I'm the beach, sittin' on the bench and talkin' to a girl"

_"What girl?"_

"The girl with the pink hair and green eyes"

_"Really, is she hot?"_

"Umm..." he took a look at her, seeing her hair waving by and she looked at him with her narrowed eyes "Yeah she is"

_"Could you tell her to go out with me?"_

"No" the black haired frowned

_"Why not man?"_

"Cause you never even met her"

_"A'ight see ya bro"_

"See ya" as he turned off the call.

"Who was that on the phone?" she asked him

"My step-brother, but now my raised brother"

"Okay"

_(Verse 3)_

_The ball Cas' serious_

_Are you hearin' this_

_Are you hearin' this_

_Are you hearin' this_

_She'd be delirious of the experience_

_Cause' I'm a straight thug that I know how to make love_

_If she ain't on her period_

_Then I'm getting it done_

_I gotta let her feel the tip of the tounge_

_Then ride out like a chariot_

_So even if I'm gone _

_She can't forget about the trip we was on_

_Cum'on_

"Well it all started like when I was a little kid, my mom married my friend's dad" the black haired said

"Oh then what about your real father, what happened to him?" the pink haired asked

"I'm not gonna tell you about it, it might upset me"

"Ok, I'm not gonna ask you again about your father"

"Thanks, rest assure of that, I looked a bit different rather than my raised brother"

"Alright. What so different about you and him?"

"He is the loud one and I'm the quiet one"

"Oh really how loud is he?"

"Little bit loud and sometimes quiet"

"Does he bother you all the time?"

"Use to, but now he stopped"

"Does he bother anyone else?"

"He did at school, he bothered a teacher and got detention all the time, but he stops"

"I never knew that"

_(Chorus)_

_Can we take a trip_

_Baby I don't mind_

_There we go, as long as your all mine _

_We can a drive or walk_

_Baby we can fly_

_As long as you take me away_

_I'll be makin' you say_

_Uh My, Oh My_

_Baby don't stop, daddy you'll be making me say_

_Ah Ah, uh Ah_

_La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

They are watching as the wind blows the sea, the pink haired began to lean her head on the black haired's shoulder and he looked at her.

_"Ok why is she layin' her head on my shoulder?" _he thought as he whispered to her ear. "You know you're not supposed to do that without my permission"

She looked up at him "Why would you say that for?"

"Because we only met that doesn't mean we love each other"

"Why, it just like a friends excuse"

"So" he shrugged "That doesn't mean that we're a couple"

"Fine, can I have your number please?"

"Umm... Ok" he said as he pulled out his phone and give it to her "I want yours either"

"Ok" she said as she pulled out her Blackberry 8900.

"Wow nice phone"

"Thanks"

They began giving each other their phone numbers out.

_(Outro)_

_We rollin' in the six fo_

_And all your hearin' is _

_All your hearin' is, all your hearin' is_

"By the way, what's your name?" he asked her

"Sakura Haruno" she said

"Okay Sakura I have to get going" as he stand up and as about to walk away.

"Wait" she stopped him by holding his arm.

"Yeah" he looked at her

"What's your name?"

"My name?" he said

"Yeah your name" she let go off his arm.

_Flyin in the G-Fo'_

_And all your hearin' is_

_All your hearin' is, all your hearin' is_

He began to smirk "My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sasuke Uchiha" she repeated "The Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah" he said as he began to walk off to hang out with his brothers.

**Wow the look at her face, she is gonna get it**

**Chap 3 coming up**


	3. Chapter 3: Hang out and a meeting

**Hello everyone I hope you're alright.**

**Disclaimers: If you didn't read I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Hang out and a meeting**

At the cul-de-sac, Naruto is riding his BMX bike around while Neji and Shikamaru are playing cards, Kankuro, Shino and Gaara are talking to each other, Zaku and Dosu are laying on the grass, Sai's drawing some kid that's is rapping and as goes for Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, they were playing basketball with each other at the court.

Here the guys that are wearing:

Naruto- White t-shirt, a baggy cargo shorts and a pair of white Adidas trainers.

Neji- Blue t-shirt unbuttoned, a grey baggy camouflage shorts and a pair of black Nike trainers.

Kankuro- Blue Pistons jersey, black baggy sweatpants, a white elbowband that is on his right arm and a pair of grey Airmax trainers.

Shino- Black t-shirt, baggy denim shorts and a pair of white trainers that has white laces.

Gaara- Black t-shirt, a sleeveless camouflage shirt that is unzipped, a green baggy camouflage pants and a pair of white Nike trainers.

Zaku- White t-shirt, black baggy jeans and a pair of white trainers.

Dosu- Grey t-shirt, black and orange basketball shorts and a pair of grey Adidas.

Sai- Black Blazers jersey, green shorts, a red sweat elbowband on the right arm and a pair of black Airmax trainers.

Kiba- Green camouflage shirt, white wristband, grey baggy cargo pants and a pair of white trainers that has a black skull.

Shikamaru- Black unbuttoned T shirt showing his white undershirt, a baggy white shorts and a pair of white Jordans.

Lee- Dark green t-shirt, grey basketball shorts and a pair of white trainers that has a blue graffiti says "GHETTO 4 REAL".

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"No, I called to see where he was and he told me that he's with this girl" Naruto said

"What kinda girl?"

"The one that has pink hair and green eyes"

"Is she hot or somethin'?"

"Yeah, probably but we don't know yet"

"Well she might be, we had never met her"

"Hey yo Shikamaru" Naruto called him.

"Yeah" Shikamaru glanced at Naruto.

"That's about 600 percent of those tools that you got and them 2 gs"

"Well, I can say that is 12 gs in the row my brother"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying that it might get some 100 gs"

"Ok then, gettin' 2 gs for some biscuit and a drink would cost a lil' extra"

"Anyways have you seen Sasuke?"

"He was with this pink haired babe"

"Really? He never told us that he has a girlfriend"

"Well probably he's been keeping it as a secret"

"We need to find out"

As Naruto turned around, he saw Sasuke, walking to them and talking to someone on the phone.

"So I was like, hey don't just heistitate yo, I'm kinda in the middle of the game" Sasuke said as he heard the girl giggling.

"Who's he talkin' to?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Probably the same girl where he met" Naruto said

"Don't worry, I'll just get some excuses around here yeah, ok then, bye" Sasuke switched the call off.

Naruto and Kiba stared at Sasuke in a confused way.

"Uhh.. Can I help you?" Sasuke asked them.

"Who were you talkin' to?" Naruto asked him.

"The girl that I just met"

"Have you got the picture of her?"

"No, if I did, then you'll be droolin' your asses"

"Okay"

"Yo Sasuke what's up?" Zaku said

"Nothin' much Laser" Sasuke said

"So are you gonna chill out with us?"

"Yeah bro, lets do it" Sasuke went to chill out by laying on the grass. _"I've should have taken that picture of her"_

* * *

_At the mansion of girls..._

* * *

All the girls starts asking Sakura when she met Sasuke.

"Sakura, you met this boy?" the girl with the blonde ponytail hair asked

"So how does he look like?" the other girl with long indigo hair asked

"Is he cute?" the other girl with dark brown hair that tied with two buns asked

"Is he sweet?" the other girl with long black hair asked

"Is he really strong?" the other girl with blonde pigtails hair asked

"Is he hot?" the other girl with purple hair asked

"Does he got six pack?" the other girl with red hair said

"Does he have musclar arms?" the other girl with short brown hair said

"Does he have nice eyes?" the other girl with light brown hair said

"Is he good looking?" the other girl with light red hair said

But suddenly, she heard her pocket vibrating as she took it out, the girls became quiet quickly and she answered it.

"Hello" Sakura said

_"Hey Sakura, how are you my loving daughter"_ the female said on her phone.

"Fine, so what have ya been doing recently?"

_"Nothing much but I need you and my girls to come to the meeting at 8:00pm"_

"Okay see ya" Sakura switched off the call and put her cellphone back on her pocket but the phone vibrate again, she looked at it and it says 1 message received, she opened and it shown her a picture of Sasuke with his black sunglasess on and a finfer was on his lips. The girls looked at the picture, he was looking like a bad boy.

"Wow, he is so cute!" the blonde haired ponytail girl said

"You're right Ino, he is" the indigo haired girl said

"I want to marry him" the blonde haired pigtails girl said

"You'll wait and see" Sakura said "Hinata, take a picture of me so I can send it to him"

"Okay" Hinata said as Sakura handed her Blackberry cellphone too Hinata.

"Now is my turn to send him my picture"

"Okay Sakura, girls could you step back for the moment?"

* * *

_Back with the boys..._

* * *

"WHOO! SHE'S HOT!" Naruto shouted

"Man I want to date that chick" Zaku said

"That girl is my type bro" Dosu said

"She's so beautiful" Lee said as the boys looked at him, weirdly. "What, I'm just sayin'"

"Whatever, besides did you met any hot girls?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke.

"No only her, why?" Sasuke asked

"Well I'm just sayin' yo, it like when you get attracted to a girl that you met"

"I'm not even attracted to her"

"Come on Sasuke, it's just for a day"

"Shikamaru?"

"Shadow you meant"

"Whatever, look if you just talk smooth about that girl I've just met doesn't mean I love her"

"You know our father is just doing his job you know"

"Since he adopted us and we got our own houses, he's still making some money"

"Look even if you just tried to get a girl to fall for you doesn't mean anything towards you"

"Yeah right"

"So Sasuke" Naruto said

"Yeah" Sasuke glanced at him.

"What's her name?"

"I'm not gonna tell you what her name is"

"Aww come on you got to tell, I'm your cool brother"

"Even if you are my cool brother I have lots of cool brothers"

"If you can't handle this man and once you go home and get your stuffs prepared"

"You know when that time I gave you $20, you said you're gonna buy a new battery but instead of a battery, you brought a Hip Hop CD"

"Well it wasn't my fault that I had to get a new CD"

"You know what I'll see ya bros at 8:00pm at the garage"

"Okay bye yeah"

"See ya guys at the garage"

"See ya Lethal" the boys said as Sasuke walked off.

_"What the hell he's up to with that girl" _Naruto thought

* * *

_8:00pm at night..._

* * *

At the alley, Sasuke was walking pass the basketball court with the same clothes that he wore last night along with his messenger bag full of spray cans and he sees some boys who are dress in hip hop fashion, hustling with each other. After he went pass, he notice a door in front of him that says: No Entry, he looked around to see if anyone's around but there's no one looking at him, he went inside to the corridor, opened two double doors and went inside. Inside was a little bit foggy and two lights were on, one on the desk, other one next to the door and the boys were sitting down wearing the same clothes as him with different nicknames.

"Lethal my son take a seat" a guy said who was wearing a black hood over his head.

"Okay" Sasuke took a seat with other boys.

"Okay my boys, now you're here, we need to choose where our target would be?" the boss said "We have somethings to deal with, 1- Find the place to do a graffiti, 2- Check if there's people, cops or a dog who are around, 3- Choose a style for the graffiti and 4- Pick any words that you like, you got that?

"Yeah" the boys agreed

"So how long you want to do this?" Gaara folded his arms.

"You know my son, just only for 10 mins or 20 mins" the boss looked at Gaara.

"Do you have any thing else?" Shikamaru said

"No, recently a friend of mine just called me for saying that there's a spraying locations that" Asuma said

"So we just have to spilt up and spray everywhere?"

"That's right, I want you guys to go seprate ways but be careful, some buildings has protections over there"

"We can distracted them right?" Zaku asked

"Sure but make sure you can't be seen" Gaara said

"It's not like in a spy movies"

"So if we spilt up and search where to spray, how about if I sprayed my name at a dome?" Naruto said but earn a smack in the head by Sasuke.

"You idiot, the dome is fully guarded with dogs and security cameras" Sasuke said

"Don't worry Lethal, I'll have my two boys to distract them" the boss snapped his fingers and two young men came in. One has black hair and the other has blond hair, they where wearing black hoodies, a grey baggy sweatpants and a pair of white trainers with white laces.

"What took you guys so long, can't you see we've been waiting here for you guys last night and you'd never showed up!" Naruto shouted at them.

"Could you shut up, what happened to the other Naruto or Tyke I knew and he wasn't even that loud" Sasuke hissed at him.

"Come on man, they're always late"

"Well Asuma could you get some information in where the different locations are ain't sprayed" Neji said

"Yes the ones are the museum, the car park, alley way and the mall I think" Asuma rubbed his chin.

"So we have to spilt in ones?" Sasuke asked his adoptive father.

"Yes, it'll be best if you spilt one-by-one but not two-by-two or six-by-six" Asuma told him.

"Okay so do you have new spray cans?"

"Yes I do boys, show them what you got" he said to them as the young men took two silver suit cases and opened them. The boys took a look at them, one of them has silver spray cans with different colours, even gold, silver and bronze and the other has some new black walkie talkies.

"Wow man" Zaku pulled one of the spray cans out "So what do you think the silver would do?"

"Trust me, the silver and gold can make it stylish and cool" Asuma repiled

"So this our new mission to spray the locations without being caught"

"Yes, find the locations and don't get caught. If you get caught, run quickly and hide somewhere so you can't get captured"

"It happened to me once" Sasuke said as the boys looked at him.

"You got caught?" Naruto asked his brother.

"Yes" Sasuke nod his head.

"How did that happened?" Shikamaru asked

"It goes alil somthin' like this." Sasuke began to rap. "Well it was last night at the tall apartment. When I was checking that the close is clear, I went inside and started to spray on the wall and suddenly, the cops caught me one was fat and the other one was slim and then I started to run as fast as I go. When they stopped running, I hid behind the wall and look behind then I heard sirens, thought it was the ambulance but it revealed to be a police car and I ran again until I spotted a place to hide, I climbed up on a tree to not make a sound but then, the police car stopped in front of me, I looked down and see two women, one was tall and slim and the other one is short and chubby and they think I'm hiding under the bush but it was a mouse and the slim cop screamed, making my ears ache and they went but I came down to find out they were gone. That's it for my story. Peace Out" everyone widened their eyes.

"Whoa, that was a hell of a story" Zaku said

"Yeah bro, it happened to me once when I was 16" Sai said

"You wasn't caught, you always get scared" Kiba said

"Yeah Slide you always get scared" Dosu said

"Guys come on he's just trying so hard" Sasuke playfully punched him on the arm.

"So we'll just flip them buildings up my brothers" Lee said

"Sure Lotus we can do that" Kankuro said

"Boys now it's not the time to talk and go to the spraying locations" Asuma said, rubbing his hands. "But don't let anyone see you and caught you okay?"

"So what, we need to find out what killed our parents" Naruto said

"I don't know, I just need to slove a mystery"

"Okay Mr Detective okay boys now let's go!"

"After you've done that, tomorrow you'll be moving together in a mansion"

"Cool, living like brothers"

"Okay my sons, see ya in the evening at 8:00pm"

"See ya" as the boys went out of the secret room.

"Boys, I want you to contact one of them" Asuma said to the boys.

"Okay" the boys went as well.

_"I hope my boys are going well or in case they need to be more unseen"_ he thought as he went back on the laptop.

**Sorry for taking long**

**Next Chapter: Stealth and Spray**

**See Ya**


	4. Chapter 4: Stealth and Spray

**Hello everybody how have ya been!**

**Sorry for taking so long, here it is**

**Chapter 4: Sleath and Spray.**

**Disclaimers: Naruto aint mine.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

**P.S: I'M STARTING TO HATE THIS STORY CAUSE I MADE IT ALL WRONG CAUSE THE GRAFFITI GUYS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOT!**

At 11:30pm outside near the abandoned warehouse, the boys are outside where they are waiting.

"So ya know what we need to do my brothers?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah" Naruto said

"We need to spilt up and search for where to spray" Zaku said

"Hmpf, yo what area we're gonna go?" Kankuro asked Sasuke.

"Well, we need to find where to spray to the locations that we need to find" Sasuke said

"What's in it for us?" Kiba asked

"If we do these things, we will be the most uncaught graffiti brothers yeah"

"Like if we don't get captured, we'll be the most wanted"

"Yeah that's right Lethal, you owe me nah mean?" Naruto said

"I know ya mean" Sasuke said

"So how about if we spilt up now?" Sai asked

"Okay now lets do it for our father" Zaku said

"Lets go" Sasuke said as the boys spilt up for a place to spray.

* * *

_With Naruto..._

* * *

Naruto picked the location where to spray. The location is the museum as he went there, he hid on top of the tree because it has lots of security like dogs, guards, cameras and high alert system.

"How can I shut down the system" he thought as he heard two sceurity guards, talking to each other.

"When my wife told me that she has a dog in my house, I didn't even give in" the slim guard said

"Since when you and your wife have been together?" the muscular guard said

"About 17 years now and we have 3 sons"

"How old are they?"

"Ones 14, ones 13 and ones 12"

"Have you heard about last night about the tall apartment?"

"Oh, you mean the kid who was doing a graffiti?"

"Yeah, they try to catch him but to no avail"

"The graffiti says Lone Wolf you know"

"Yeah I heard about them"

"Have you?"

"Yes, they are the notorious graffiti crew who goes out on the streets at midnight"

"By spraying everywhere?"

"Yeah"

"Have you heard the same thing at the school?"

"I have, about this fat kid who knocked the guard out that we don't know how"

"They were wearing the same clothes with a wolf logo on the back"

"Yeah but one of them kung fu-ed them on the butt"

"Okay but now we need to spilt up and make sure everything's safe"

"Cool but don't worry, the security system will do the job"

"Okay stay safe"

"Sure" the two went on their separate ways.

"Hmm...I wonder what's the idiots are up-" suddenly, his mouth was covered by a black glove.

* * *

_With the other guard..._

* * *

"Hm...I wonder if their here" he thought to himself "Hmpf! I think their scared or something"

All of the sudden, he heard something that something switch off.

"What was that?" he looked everywhere to see if something happened. "Hmmm... must be my imagination"

He looked back and saw a unopened can of soda on the floor.

"I wonder who left it here" he said to himself as he shrugged his shoulders pick it up and opened it to took a sip " Mmmm... this is delicious" he carry on sipping until it's all empty. "I wonder where I get these "he threw it away as he walk on after 2 minutes, he starts groaning as he felt his stomach hurting "Awww... I need to use the bathroom" He went inside the building and went to the mens toilet and he heard all the security guards moaning and complaining in the toilet. "What, you guys too?"

"Yes" they complained while in the toilets.

"Awww... where's the spare one" the guard went out of the toilet to find the other one.

Back at outside, there was a person who was spraying the words like "SOUTH KONOHA" printed in red and white.

"Hehe, those fools have fallen that trick" the guy took off the hood revealing to be Naruto and placed a walkie talkie to his mouth. "Area complete"

_"Excellent"_ Asuma responed _"Head back to the hideout, I've got some good news"_

"Okay" Naruto pulled his hood over his head and walked off.

* * *

_With Shikamaru..._

* * *

"Now where to pick?" Shikamaru thought as he search from a big alleyway. The alleyway is way too troublesome to him because he never been to this location before but he finds where too spray. The abandoned garage.

"So this garage is not used anymore" he rubbed his chin as he began to pull out a green spray can and starts spraying on the wall of the garage. Suddenly, he heard his walkie talkie buzzing.

_"Hello?"_ the person said as Shikamaru put it near his face.

"What's up?"

_"It's me, Sai"_

"Now what?"

_"The factory is full of guards and I don't know what to do?"_

"Look Sai, you need to focus on the locations but first, try to go in without being seen and you'll find where to spray without them noticing you"

_"Cool, Slide out"_

"See ya" Shikamaru carried on spraying until he heard something.

"What are you doing?" he looked at the mid 30s man who's a hobo and has a green beard. He was wearing some messy and ripped clothes.

"Umm..." Shikamaru hid the spray can behind him and kicked the bag slowly behind the box. "I'm here to paint the garage"

"What for?"

"For umm... a new garage"

"Doesn't seem to me you're painting"

"Look man you're not supposed to be here"

"So, at least there were no trespassing signs"

"Sir could you please go away or else?"

"Or else what, call your parents on me?"

"How bout if you just shut up!"

"Ooh are you're gonna cry"

"I'll kill ya if ya cuss me"

"How about if you shut the hell up?"

"I told you already to zip it!"

"You are such a asshole ya know Sonny"

"My names not Sonny"

"Yes you are, you're my son now"

"If you don't flipping shut up or I'll place a bullet on ya face!"

"Why don't cha try and put it on me son-" the hobo got cut off by Shikamaru when he punched him on the face and he became unconscious.

"You bitch ass punk how dare you said that" Shikamaru hissed at him as he got back, spraying until he's finished, it says "RAP 2 LUV" as he got a walkie talkie out again "Area secured"

_"Well done"_ Asuma said _"Now go and rest for the next place"_

"Ai'ght" Shikamaru wiped one tear off his face as he walk to the safe house.

* * *

_With Sai..._

* * *

Sai is still stuck in the factory, hiding behind the walls where is packed with guards and alarm systems.

"Man these dudes look tough" he said to himself as he ran behind the truck.

"And so my daughter told me this joke about an old lady thinking that her son is a criminal and hit him with her stick" the slim female guard said

"Haha! That's a very clever joke" the fat male guard said "Man I need a drink"

"Don't worry, why don't cha in the coffee room and help yourself"

"Okay but it would not take long" he went inside the small building.

"Now's my chance" Sai went inside without being seen.

Inside the factory, the fat guard was whistling and singing some jazz song, after he reach near the lounge, he starts hearing footsteps.

"What was that?" he looked everywhere but all he see is nothing.

"Hmpf.." he shrugged his shoulders and went in the lounge. "Maybe it was just a mouse"

He took out the plastic cup and pour coffee from a jug. Once its filled, he took the milk out of the fridge and poured some of it in his coffee to make it warmer. After he went out of the lounge, he took a sip and he started to hear a bang.

"It's coming from the vent?" he said as the banging stops, he sighed and went to the janitor's closet to get a ladder, he opened it to climb up and opened the vent as he turned on the torch. Nothing was there and the security just climbed down and put the ladder away.

"That's weird, nothing is up there and-" the guard got neck chopped by a person who snuck up behind him and falls into a deep sleep.

"Night night" the person with a hood over his head said with a smirk on his face and dragged the guard along.

* * *

_Back outside..._

* * *

The female guard was walking around the buildings so she can make it to be secured. Their are about 20 guards all over the factory, because they need to check everything to be safe and clear from, trespassers, stealers, vandalises and the notorious graffiti crew so called "LONE WOLFZ". She started to yawn for being a watch person because it quite too difficult, she decided to go and take a rest but all of the sudden, she starts hearing yelps. As she look everywhere, nobody was there.

"Probably one of them's playing video games" she thought as she carried on walking.

After that, her ear picked up something that's sounds like steaming and spraying. She quickly looked everywhere and see nothing there but she started to panic when she heard something shaking like click clack she ran to see where it is as she ran to the other side and to the wall, she widened her eyes and saw a hooded thing with a wolf logo on the back of his hoodie who was spraying the words "2 4 CLAW" printed in red and black. She hid behind the wall and closed her eyes tightly for 2 seconds as the spraying stops, she looked back and the person wasn't there. She went up slowly until she's close to it without getting trouble.

"Aw crap not again, this happens last time when two people shot the guards" she said

"Oh really?" the males smooth voice said from behind as she looked back but was pinched on the neck as her visions starts going blurry, she collasped and lost consciousness.

"I did it!" the guy wiped his hand as he put a walkie talkie near his face. "Area sprayed"

_"Great"_ Asuma said _"Good work my son"_

A smile appeared on his face as he took of his hood, the young man was Sai.

* * *

_With Kiba..._

* * *

Kiba was walking out on a quiet street with no people because it was late and some of them are already bed or staying up at home, finding it so difficult to chose which area, he suddenly found the location, the high school which has the gates closed and he climbed up to see if the close was clear, nothing was there.

"This would be easy" he climbed over the gate and went near the school door that was locked. "Okay now you got the door locked"

He then thought it would be a good plan to break the windows but that would be stupid like what happened last time. He remembered Naruto had smashed the window at the college with a baseball bat and the alarm went off to see who broke in but lucky that he wasn't identified but most say that it was a ninja but they are stealth graffiti group. He picked the school wall instead.

"Well I think this would be a great idea" Kiba took out a white and black spray cans and aims it at the wall. "This would be the best plan"

He began to spray on the wall, first letter is: "S, then O, then U, then T, then H, then O, then R, then N, then O, then R, then T and last but not leat, H. Printed in black and white with bubbles in the middle of the letters, once he's done, he put the cans back inside and ran off to the gates, climbed over and ran off again.

"Ha! Ha!" he said as he pulled the walkie talkie out. "Area got cleared, dad"

_"Great work"_ Asuma said _"Now rest until next week"_

"But it's one week off school"

_"Oh, sorry"_

"That's cool" he put the walkie talkie back in and walked away to the safe house. "Boo ya, man that was easy"

* * *

_With Shino..._

* * *

Shino sprayed at the rooftops of the apartment. It says "THUGZ" printed in blue and black. As he finished, he put the cans back and went to the door the leads to the roof. He came down on the stairs until he reached down as he opened the door, he looked left and right to see if there any night watchers and the cops but there was none.

"Ha. Nothings there and nothings to see what I'm doing" he said to himself as he took out the walkie talkie. "Mission complete"

_"Good"_ Asuma said _"Let's rest"_

"Okay" he put it away and start walking his way to the safe house near somewhere. "That was fast"

He went inside and looked up the window to see a moonlight, shining threw his window where there's no lights on. He sighed and went near the door and looked down and there was a white envelope, next to the door. As he walked up to the door, he picked it up and opened it revealing to be ¥5000. He began to smile as he put the money in his pocket.

"Thanks pops" he thought

_"Yo?"_ someone said and Shino answered it.

"What now Kiba?"

_"I've got some ¥5000 on me how bout you"_

"The same"

_"Oh snap bro, I thought you were gettin' low price"_

"Yeah now let's rest for a night"

_"Cool, I'm out"_

"Ai'ght" Shino threw the walkie talkie on the bed.

* * *

_With Neji..._

* * *

"Oh sh*t" he said as he ran from the two black dogs who came from the fence of the house, he jumped threw the wired fence and the dogs stopped chasing him and start barking at him.

"Aww man, these thing are absolutely dangerous"

He thought as he looked around and see he's in the car park of the police station. **(A/N. Uh oh, this might be difficult if I were in this story). **He walked everywhere to see there are not many police cars there were about 8 or 10 of them.

"I think I could go inside and do this" he said to himself as he went to the door and forgot it's locked. "Aww damn, why they have to lock the doors"

He ran to the other entrance but after he passed the ladder, he walked backwards and stopped, looking up he has a plan. He climbed and find an opened vent in a left as he crawled into the vent until he stopped track and hear talking.

"So here's the plan" the voice said as Neji looked through the lid of the vent and see a black haired man. "We're the only ones here to guard any danger"

"Okay" the orange haired female said

"From those graffiti gangs"

"I see, those crew have some talents"

"Don't worry, I could take those weaklings out with my bare hands"

"Oh sure, but how?" Neji muttered himself quietly as he got back to focus.

"With the cameras on" the male said

"Oh sure" the female rolled her eyes.

"With everywhere scattered with cameras, they'll shoot and trap them in an stick of glue"

"Really now let's get back to the job"

"Okey dokey" they got out of the office as Neji kicked the lid off the vent and jumped off the vent.

"Well looks like this ones gonna be easy" he smiled as he opened the door and looked everywhere to see if the close is clear. "I think I can do it here but I need to destroy the cameras"

He went out to figure out to shut down the cameras. In the camera room, the cops were looking at every screens.

"Whoo now this is what I called easy" the man said

"Yeah, yeah" the female said

"Well all we need to do is look backwards or what happened like minute, hours or day ago"

"Don't worry, we'll never fall asleep from this job'

* * *

_20 minutes later..._

* * *

The guards fall asleep but unnoticeable to them, Neji opened the room seeing the two sleeping together. He took out the rope and tie it around them with a grin on his face.

"Aww how cute" Neji shaked the can. "But first, I have to shut it down"

* * *

_With Lee..._

* * *

Lee is down in the sewers where there are rats, maggots eating dead things and a dirty water.

"Man this reaks like hell" he said to himself at the end of the sewer, he looked up and see a ladder that leads him to cilmb. As he reached up, he figured out he's in a cellar. "Aww... man do I have to"

"Yo Sasuke" Lee repiled

_"Hn. Now what?"_ he answered

"I'm in the cellar where it leads you to the nightclub"

_"Oh a'ight, be careful because I've heard this wreckless joint has some heavy guards and security system"_

"How do I supposed to do that?"

_"First you need something to distract the guards like something to distract them"_

"What kinda of stuff?"

_"You see the barrels?"_

"Yeah"

_"All ya have to do is open one of those barrels"_

"Why is it useful?"

_"Inside they contain powder that explodes in steam, you need to have a lighter or something, if not you see the fans?"_

"Umm... Yeah but its in the cage"

_"A'ight first to get the key, you need to go upstairs and find the closet"_

"What would happened if they seen me?"

_"No worries, think what father taught you when you were a child"_

"Stealth and Spray right?"

_"Yeah know I'm sayin'?"_

"Thanks bro, so which area are ya gonna find now?"

_"I'm not really sure"_

"Okay yo, Lotus out" he put his walkie talkie back in his pocket as he got out of the sewer and sneak to the closed door but as he reached there, he heard footsteps. "Uh oh, I gotta hide"

With that, he hid behind the boxes as he heard the door unlocking,

he quickly hide behind the boxes until he heard a door opened, it was a fat man with a 70s style of clothing and a torch on his hand.

"Hmm... Looks like someone has been here" he walked all the way downstairs to see what's going on.

"Aww sh*t, he gonna find me" he whispered to himself as he felt his footsteps, coming closer.

"Huh?" he looked at foot, revealing that his shoes are untied. "Ahh man, this kept on happening all the time"

He looked left and right to see if any sneakers are here but there's no one to be breaking in, he bent down and tie it again and again.

"There, that all it d- huh?" he suddenly looked up and see a hooded person, who's has something behind his back. "Y-"

The hooded guy grabbed his throat and threw him at the cage that had been knocked down. After that, the guard became unconscious as the hooded person went in, he bend down, took something out his pocket that reveals to be a box full of matches and a lighter.

"Well I think this would be easy" the guy said as he put the matches down and turn on the lighter with a smile on his face. "Well guards, I think you would enjoy the party"

* * *

_With Kankuro..._

* * *

Kankuro was at the closed shopping district where all people were shopping but now it's closed in midnight.

"Well this could be fun" he thought as he looked everywhere at the shopping district. "Now this is my plan"

He looked around and picked a place to spray, it was a clothes shop that is seal by a Built-in-Roller shutter. He took out a blue spray can and aim it.

"Looks like this is it" he began to spray it in any type of different colours like orange and red. After he's done, he looked everywhere to see if no one or a camera seen him. "Ha! That was easy"

He looked up and see what he written: TAKEN OVER. He smiled and took the walkie talkie out.

"Mission complete, yo" he said

_"Excellent"_ Asuma repiled _"Lets do this til tomorrow"_

* * *

_With Gaara..._

* * *

At the bay, there small house where a brown haired man who's in his early 40s came out from it, he was working here for hours and he decided to go home as he stretches his arms.

"Ahh... now I need to head home" he said to himself as he carried a black backpack and the garbage bag. "Now get in there"

He opened the dumpster and threw it as all of the sudden he heard something that went 'Oof'. He cocked his eyebrow and looked everywhere.

"That's weird" he then closed the dumpster and walk all the way to the exit of the bay area. All of the sudden, a hand pushed the lid up, revealing to be a hooded Gaara.

"Oh great" he wiped his arms off. "Now I'm gonna be so angry if he was here"

With that Gaara just ran off until he spotted a spotlight as he ducked down and peeked. It reveals to be some guy wearing a grey hoodie, a baggy sweat pants, a pair of white trainers, a black face mask and black gloves. Although, he has a baseball bat on his hand.

"Hey I'm gonna take it from here" he said while Gaara was listening what he's saying and looked at her as he find out that she's on the walkie talkie.

_"Okay but don't let anyone caught ya"_ the male's voice from the walkie talkie said

"A'ight yo but I got some equipment so it can help me to get it done"

_"That's good but be careful, I've got some bad feeling about this place"_

"Yeah yeah, until those freaks, we'll take the boxes and BANG! We'll make them unhappy"

Gaara widened his eyes as he heard that word.

"Son of a bitch is gonna get served for this" Gaara muttered quietly.

_"Hahahaha!"_ the male in the walkie talkie said _"They're nothing but weak, foolish, boys I've ever heard"_

"Well they might be girls" the male said

_"Stop talking"_

"Why?"

_"Get back to work-"_

"Okay I'm out" he put the walkie talkie on her pocket. "Don't worry boss, I'll please ya"

"Oh no you don't" Gaara found a hole on the wired fence and he crawled onto it. "You're not gonna get this one"

"Right now what I'm gonna do- oof" he suddenly got pushed onto a ground by Gaara foot as he began to stumble until a foot stepped on his back.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?"

"I'm gonna wreck the location that I picked"

"Oh really, but that would be stealin'"

"Who are ya anyways?"

"Why don't cha shut up or else we're gonna kill ya"

"What do ya mean by kill?"

"Bust yo ass"

"Really? Let's see bout-" he all of the sudden cut off when Gaara hit his neck, causing him to snooze.

"Hmpf, tht little" he muttered.

* * *

_With Zaku..._

* * *

Zaku went at the junkyard that is not guarded but there was a small white trailer in there.

"Well looks like this is gonna be fun" he thought as he took a scan of the place, it was wreckless. "Ah man, how I'm gonna do this"

All of the sudden, he heard someone talking as he hid behind the broken red van, he listen to the conversation as he peeped and saw a mid 40s fat woman who's wearing a blue green baggy jumper and a pair of grey sweatpants with her 3 golden retrievers, she looks ugly with those dirty rotten teeth and a scruffy grey hair.

"Alright my minions, this would be easy, you've gotta check and make sure no one trespasses cause this is our property" the female said who was holding a rifle by doing a click clack.

"What?" Zaku whispered

"Ah but first, we need to see if the coast is clear if no ones here, like the graffiti crew called Lone Freaks"

"Who the hell is she calling freaks. Ya know what ladies, this is for what you'll get if ya mess with us"

As he tip toed slowly, he suddenly kicked a can, alerting them.

"What was that?" the mid 40s lady said as she got ready for an counterattack when she tip toed.

"Oh no I'm gonna get busted for this" Zaku ran as faster but he stopped and look at the boxes ful of dirty old clothes and sandbags. He has a idea and grinned. "I think I know what to do"

As the dogs got seperated as one of them soon discovered a hooded figure who's standing up, the dog barked as the dogs followed the dog who was running after him and they attacked the hooded figure but after they're done, the mid 40s woman showed up.

"Well done boys, I gotta handed to you guys but we need to see who it is" she suddenly took off the hood but she gasped, it was just sandbags. "WHAT? Where did he go?"

She suddenly ran to her trailer as the dogs followed her, she widened her eyes as she looked everywhere. The words were: GOTCHA, WORD 4 LIFE, GUNZ, FLARES, STREETS, HUSTLE, KICKIN and POPPIN. She let out a scream as Zaku climbed out and walked with a smirk on his face.

"Idiot" Zaku shaked his head "You never knew"

* * *

_With Dosu..._

* * *

"Get him!" the black haired guy and his crew were chasing Dosu in their Mercedes Benz SL 600.

"Oh sh*t, this ones gonna be hard to run" Dosu started panting while running.

"Yo! you're gonna pay for that!" the crew member said

"(Pants) (Pants)"

Dosu ran faster until he hid behind the alley way behind the empty boxes as the robber went passed the mailbox with out seeing him.

"Where did he go?" the robber said.

"I don't know" the crew member 2 said

"We lost him" the crew member 3 said

"How dare he sprayed our hideout that says: Howl 4 Da Moon" the black haired guy said

"Don't worry, we'll find him another time"

"Don't worry about me, just tell it to the boss"

"Okay"

"Next time we spot him and them guys, we're gonna beat them up"

"Okay"

With that, they turned the car around and went back to the place as Dosu revealed himself.

"Phew, that was close" Dosu wiped his forehead. "I need to go easy with those crooks if they find me again"

* * *

_With Sasuke..._

* * *

At the docks were everything was silent until the shadow was moving, the echoes of running and the dark figure appeared out of nowhere as the mysterious dark figure went up to the small garage of the docks. He pulled out 2 spraying cans and starts spraying on the garage walls. After 5 mins of spraying, he looked up and smiled.

"Ding. Cool" the smile crept on the young man's face.

"Excuse me!" the voice from behind said causing him to look, revealing to be a guard with a grey uniform, looks like he's in trouble. "Do (hic) you... know... where (hic) the... bathroom... is (hic)?"

"Huh?" the young man said, knowing that the guard is drunk. "No"

"Alright but" the guard suddenly puked on the floor.

"Ewww"

"Look (hic) when my (hic) pa used to say (hic) being a ballet dancer is (hic) difficult to (hic) be"

"You're too drunk"

"No I'm-" he suddenly fell on the ground and snored like a pig.

"Hn. You're too drunk definitely"

The hooded figure turns out to be Sasuke as he pulled out the walkie talkie.

"Area complete" he said

_"Well treating my son"_ Asuma said

With that, he put the walkie talkie back on his pocket and walked off.

_"I wonder how my brothers doin'?" _Sasuke thought as he ran out of the docks.

Back at with the guard, he was still asleep. After he woke up, he looked everywhere to see there's no one.

"Have I been drinking or something" he rubbed his eyes as he looked back, he gasped and looked at the wall of the garage: HOWL.

**Looks like the boys are doing great**

**Chapter 5: Boys Meets Girls**

**Peace Out**


	5. Chapter 5: Boys Meet Girls

**Hey what's up, sorry for taking too long.**

**Chapter 5: Boys Meet Girls**

**Disclaimers: I. DON'T. OWN. NARUTO!**

**Enjoy.**

In the morning, Sasuke woke up in his bedroom, looking everywhere and he cleaned the dried drool off his chin. He got up, take a shower and went to the closet top find some clothes to wear. First it was an black tight tanktop, a blue jeans that were below his waist a bit and a pair of white trainers with white laces. He took out all the clothes to put it on his suitcase because he's moving in with his brothers, he removed all the posters from the wall and fold it and put his CDs all in the bag. After he's done, he went downstairs and opened the door, revealing to be a guy who was wearing a black beanie hat, a white vest, a pair of black baggy sweatpants and a pair of white trainers.

"Yo thanks for makin' me have a safe house" Sasuke hit fists with him.

"No problem" the guy said as Sasuke gave him the key.

"So what ya gonna do for this Sunday?"

"Play streetball"

"Cool bro, see ya"

"See ya" Sasuke walked all the way to the new house after he got there, he pulled the key for the door and opened it. After that, he widened it was quite a bit bigger then the other house, it has about six bedrooms, two three bathrooms, a swimming pool, a big living room, a big dining room and a medium kitchen.

_"Wow" _he thought.

"Yo Sasuke!" someone called him as he looked around and see Naruto and his brothers with their suitcases.

"S'up"

"Nothin' yo but now, we're together as brothers now"

"Hn."

"You've got a problem with that?"

"No, at least we have six bedrooms, we'll be spilt in twos, Kankuro and Gaara would sleep in room 1"

"Cool"

"Kiba and Shino would be sleeping in room 2"

"Uh huh"

"Shikamaru and Sai would be in room 3"

"A'ight"

"Zaku and Dosu are in room 4"

"Okay"

"Lee and Neji are in room 5 and last but not least, you and me are in room 6"

"Sick yo, now let's unpack our things"

"A'ight" the boys went in their own room in twos, inside they have a laptop, toilet, computer, 2 closets and two beds in each rooms. They starting to unpack their luggage and make the beds.

"Looks like this one's gonna be a one heck of a house" Naruto said

"Yeah, plus we need to be at 8:00pm for the meetin'" Sasuke explained

"I know braw"

"Hn. No ya don't"

"Why?"

"You've been not listenin' all the time"

"I will, trust me on this Sasuke, you know how our mother was"

"Yeah, I've missed my mom and my dad. I don't know who my real father was"

"How bout if we play basketball so we could heat things up" Naruto went out of the room without Sasuke who began to change his jeans into a pair of adidas sweatpants. After he changed, he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

_In Sasuke's head..._

* * *

_Sasuke woke up, finding out that he's in a beach where the beautiful sunset was shining threw he face, making him cover with his hand. As he heard something giggling like a girl as he turned to look who it was, there was a black figure under the red umbrella with the hand on the hips and the other on the stand._

_"Who are ya?" Sasuke asked_

_Don't cha know who it is" a figure said in an seducing tone as it stepped out of the shade to reveal itself. Sasuke's jaw dropped, it was Sakura in her black bikini and it had pink blossoms on it and a really toned belly with a silver belly button ring. She started to walk up to him with a smile and narrowed eyes._

_"Whoa"_

_"Hey there Sasuke"_

_"Hi there"_

_"So, do ya want a massage or should I go on top of you?"_

_Sasuke suddenly gulped. "Umm... not sure"_

_"Aww come on" she began to come closer to him as she placed her index finger on his chest and pushed him on the floor where the white towel was laying on the ground. "Mmmm... You're so easy"_

_"Umm... What are ya-" Sasuke gasped as Sakura went on top of him and start running her fingers down to his chest and back up to his cheek._

_"You're so soft"_

_"Uhh.."_

_Sakura suddenly put her finger on his lips. "Sshhh... why don't cha just put your lips on mine and close your eyes"_

_He done as he was told as they began to lean until their lips were close but all of the sudden._

_"SASUKE!" someone shouted as the two widened their eyes._

* * *

Sasuke jumped out of the bed and looked at Naruto, who's wearing a orange jersey, a white elbowband, a pair of grey sweatpants which is below his waist and a pair of white Nikes.

"Yo dude, you're cool?" he asked

"Yeah and why do ya have to shout like that?" Sasuke said

"I was callin' ya so we can go play basketball, were you thinkin' about somethin'?"

"No"

"Okay so let's go" Naruto went out of the room.

"No Sasuke, it's just a friend" Sasuke shooked his head and sighed.

* * *

_At the basketball court..._

* * *

_(Paul Wall)_

_Boys talkin' down _

_On the sidelines watching wishin' they was playin' the game _

_We playn'_

_But its all good though_

_Paul Wall Brooke what up baby_

_(Brooke)_

_What's it to you Paul Wall_

_Look who's talkin'_

_(Verse 1-Paul Wall)_

_What it do I hear the commentators on the side chatter boxing_

_Paul Wall and Brooke got all the paparazzi watching_

_I hear them jaw japing bumping gums chasing crumbs_

_We ain't concerned with the bums we accumulating funds_

_Plastic wrist got the Johnny Dang watch froze 5 karat VV _

_Yellow stone in my earlobe_

_I'm squashing chatter when the light hit the pinky ring_

_Starched and clean white cup full of lean_

_See me in the new Benz cuz I'm oh so ballin'_

_Or a old school slab with the fifth wheel fallin' _

_We got em talkin' but really they ain't sayin' too much_

_Just speculating the gossip truth is they don't know about us _

Sasuke's team were playing streetball against Shino's team.

"Now let's go!" Sasuke shouted as they spilt seperately.

Team Sasuke:

Sasuke

Naruto

Neji

Kiba

Shikamaru

Sai

Team Shino:

Shino

Lee

Gaara

Kankuro

Zaku

Dosu

_(Chorus-Brooke)_

_I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing_

_Everybody talking like they really know something about us_

_But they don't know nothing about us _

_I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing_

_Everybody talking like they really know something about us_

_But they don't know nothing about us _

Sasuke passed the ball to Naruto but Gaara took it off of him and nearly hit the net but Sai got it and threw it at Shikamaru as he threw it in the hoop and scored 1 point.

"Boo ya!" Kiba hugged him and tapped his back.

"Whoo!" Naruto hollered as Lee threw the ball but Sai caught it in time.

"Now let's go" Sai bounced the ball and threw it at Neji but Kankuro grabbed it and threw it in a net, earning them 1 point.

"Now who's talkin' bro?" Kankuro smirked as he hit fist with Shino and Gaara.

With that, Sasuke suddenly went threw Zaku and Dosu as he done a spin and threw it in the hoop, now 2 points for Sasuke's team. Shino threw the ball at Zaku and he done another 1 point for Shino's team, who has 2 points. Kiba threw the ball at Sasuke until Dosu caught it but Naruto snatched it from him and scored again, that was it and Team Sasuke are the winners.

"Haha!" Naruto laughed

"Phew, I can't believe we've got beaten" Zaku wiped his head and poured water all over his head.

"Makin' yourself wet?"

"Sure braw, I need to cool down"

"Well you guys seems lazy to me like Shika right their" Gaara smirked

"Basketballs and graffitis are such a drag" Shikamaru said

"Ha! Now you're talkin', some sense homie"

"What ever man, I need some strength to keep this up"

"Like this?" Gaara bounced the basketball threw his legs and spun it as Shikamaru smirked.

"Now we won the game, how bout if we go and get some milkshakes?" Sai said

"Sure" the guys agreed but Sasuke began to look at something.

"Yeah, milkshakes can be cool, ain't that right Sasuke? Sasuke?" Kiba looked at Sasuke who's not repiling to him, he was staring at something.

"Yo bro!" Naruto tapped his shoulder.

"Hn." Sasuke repiled while blinking his eyes two times.

"What are ya lookin' at?"

"Nothin'"

"Whatdaya mean-?" Naruto looked and then widened his eyes and saw 12 group of pretty girls who are talking to each other but one of them's name is Sakura Haruno.

"Whoa" Kiba said "Those girls are hot"

"Tell me about it"

"I prefer the one with blond hair and blue eyes"

"That's me Kiba you idiot"

"No, the girl right there" he pointed at the girl with the same hair colour and eyes as Naruto's but lighter than his and a long hair, she was wearing a white vest, a pair of blue skinny jeans and a pair of light blue Jordans.

"Looks like I could ask one of them out" Sai said

"Hey guys I'm gonna be right back, I need to talk to father about tonight" Sasuke said but Sai stopped him by holding his arm.

"Wait Sasuke, how bout if you asked that pink haired girl for a date?"

"No, I just met her and there's no way I'm asking her out"

"Fine. Ooh, let me go and ask the indigo haired girl right their?" Naruto said "She's hot"

"Naruto, you know you can't get girls if you've have a stiff personality" Kankuro said

"Aww.. come on, let me talk to her once, please?"

"Can you talk to her?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah" Naruto said

"*Sniggers*, let him talk to her then"

"Yeah come on guys?"

"Sure" Sai said as he went to Naruto and turned him around, facing the girls and whispered. "You see the girl right there, go and talk to her"

"Cool" Naruto then walked up to the indigo haired girl as the girls turned around to see Naruto who is standing in front of the girl who he chose.

"Hn. So is he gonna get a date or what?" Sasuke said to Sai as he put his left hand on his pocket and the other he scratched the back of his head.

"Quiet down, I wanna here this" Sai and the boys looked at Naruto who's still talking to the indigo haired girl. All of the sudden in 30 seconds, the girls started to glare at Naruto who scratched the back of his neck. The boys tried their best not to laughed as they watched Naruto, talking to them nervously but 2 minutes, the indigo haired punched him on the face, sending him to the ground as the boys started to laugh at him very louder and harder but not Sasuke who shooked his head and smirked. Naruto got up and rubbed his sore cheek and limp up to his friends, he heard them laughing wild and he glared at them.

"Why ya'lls laughing for?" Naruto asked

"Oh I'm sorry, you can't even talk to girls that cool" Kiba said while laughing.

"How bout if you go and talk to them?"

"Who me?"

"Yeah man"

"Naw naw, how bout Sasuke?"

"No not Sasuke"

"Then who?"

"Lee"

"Yeah man, I wanna ask some hot girl of my dreams" Lee repiled

"A'ight Mr Green, go and talk to one of them" Gaara said as Lee frowned at him.

"Okay let me do this right?"

"You wish"

The boys watched Lee as he walked to the girls.

"Umm... What up young hotties?" Lee smirked as the boys shook their heads, causing the girl to look.

"Who are you, weirdo?" the girl with the purple hair said, she was wearing a cropped cut hoodie, a pair of black baggy camouflage pants andd a pair of white Nikes.

"I'm not a weirdo"

"Actually, you're not"

"Really?"

"You're a super weirdo"

"What? How can I be a weirdo?"

"Cuse me?"

"Yeah"

"Here's something"

"Yeah"

"Come closer and close your eyes"

"A'ight"

He did as he told but all of the sudden, she slapped him hard on the face and he limped to the others.

Great! Now you can't get a girl with a weird bushy brow" Zaku laughed a bit.

"Oh a'ight, Zaku why don't cha go there" Lee tapped him on the shoulder.

"Fine, but don't even laugh at me when I get pounded"

"Okay but don't look at me if I were laughing"

"Okay" Zaku walked up to the girls. "Hey there?"

"Hi?" the black haired girl said "Who are you?"

"Well... I'm Laser"

The the boys all of the sudden slapped their heads and few shook their's and the girls burst out a laugh.

"What kinda name is that?" Sakura said

"Well" he scratched his ear. "That's my name"

"How dumb do ya think we are?"

"I don't think you're dumb but ya'll are hot"

"Why thanks but lemme think of something?"

"Yes?"

"You're a..."

"Uh huh?"

"A freak and a stupid wanna be gangsta" the girls laughed as Zaku walked back, extremely pissed.

"So how did it go?" Sai asked

"Garbage" Zaku said "They took a piss outta me"

"A'ight, did ya asked one of them to date us?"

"No, they think us boys are dirty and all"

"Now hang on, lemme go for this one"

"Okay, if you insist"

Sai then walked up to the girls.

"Hello ladies" Sai grinned, showing his shiny teeth and he winked.

"Umm... Yeah" Sakura said

"So which one of ya would go out with me?"

The girls sweatdropped as the boys shook their heads slowly.

_"I don't like the looks of this"_ Sasuke thought

"I'm not sure but you can go out with..." the girl with blond haired and freckles on her face said

"Yeah, who?" Sai asked

"None"

"Why not?"

"Why on earth do we have to gate a guy that thinks he's a bad boy"

"I am a bad boy type"

"Well I don't like bad boys cause they're perverts and violent all the time"

"Fine that's what ya think, then don't come asking me" Sai walked off, angrily.

"So how did it go?" Kiba asked

"They're rude, they think I'm not a cool guy"

"Lemme take this spot" Kiba took out his sunglasses and put them on. "Now step a side and watch a bad boy get a pretty hot girl"

"A'ight but they don't like bad boys"

"You'll wait and see"

Kiba then walked up to the blond haired girl by doing a bad boy look.

"Hey yo girl, do ya wanna go out with this hot dude here?" he proposes as the girls think of something to do to him.

* * *

_Back with the boys..._

* * *

"AAAHHHH!" he screamed and Naruto laughed at him, uncontrollably because he has a black eye and a broken sunglasses.

"No girl would love a dude that smells like dogs!" Naruto laughed harder as Kiba threw the glasses on the floor.

"Oh ya think is funny braw, I can punch ya right here, right now?"

"Oh go ahead and try, Mutt-Face"

"Hey" Sasuke stopped them. "Calm down, plus ya'lls need to act like cool guys and nice"

"Why?" Zaku asked

"Well, if ya act like a show off or a bad boy, they won't go out with ya"

"Okay, but who's next, Neji?"

"Hell naw" Neji said "How bout Dosu?"

"No way yo" Dosu said "Kankuro?"

"Nope" Kankuro said "Not for once"

"Shino?" Gaara said as Shino shooked his head.

"Naw, they'll think I'm dumb" he said

"Not me" Gaara said "All girls gave me a smack on the face all the time"

"Girls are such a drag" Shikamaru said

"I'll go" Sasuke said as the boys looked at him.

"Why?" Naruto said "They'll called you a stick up jackass and a bastard"

"Yo wanna watch?"

"Okay, if you're cool with that"

"Hn." Sasuke walked up to the bench and just sat down.

"Oh, hey there Sasuke" Sakura said

"S'up" Sasuke looked up to her.

"You look really worked out"

"Thanks, I like to keep myself healthy and strong"

"Wait, are you the one that Sakura was talking about?" the light brown haired girl asked

"Yeah, I'm Sasuke Uchiha ya know your nice friend met me before" he looked at the girl.

"Looks like he's gonna get it" Naruto said as the boys smirked.

"I like your style, I'm Matsuri" the girl said

"Word?" the boys said in unison and cocked their eyebrow.

"I'm Tenten" the dark brown haired girl with two buns tied said

"I'm Temari" the blond haired girl with pigtails said

"I'm Ino" the blond haired said

"I'm Hinata" the indigo haired said

"I'm Ami" the purple haired said

"I'm Karin" the red haired said

"I'm Ayame" the dark brown haired said

"I'm Kohana" the blond haired girl with freckles on her cheeks said

"I'm Kin" the black haired said

"And I'm Tayuya" the light red haired said

"Nice to meet cha all know I'm sayin" Sasuke said

"Wow, you're so hot in real life" Temari said

"Yeah I've been working out like ya know"

"I'm kinda getting used to you"

"Yeah me too" Ino said

"And me" Hinata said

"Can we touch your muscles please?" Ayame begged "If you don't mind?"

"Sure, I've got some fangirls touched my muscles before at the gym" Sasuke said as he stood up. "But I told them to leave me alone"

"Okay" Ino said as all the girls gathered around him as they start touching his arms, then his shoulders and his back.

"Wow, look at that" Karin said

"He is so flexable" Kohana said

"So strong" Matsuri said

"So fine" Temari said

"So gorgeous" Ino said

"So cute" Hinata swooned

"So handsome" Tenten swooned as well.

"So hot" Ami swooned either.

"Really good looking" Kin said

"Really tough" Tayuya said

"Really sexy" Ayame said

"You seem so active" Sakura said as the girls stopped touching him.

"Yeah I am" Sasuke said with a devious grin on his face.

"So what you wanna do?"

"Well how bout if we go for some ice cream, but I don't eat sweets"

"Okay but what about some sodas?"

"Sure, how bout if ya'll invite my brothers?"

"Who?"

"Those guys" Sasuke pointed to the boys as the girls look at them.

"We can do that if we like" Ino said "But I think the mutt guy is kinda cute"

"I'll take the pineapple ponytail one" Temari said

"I'll pick the blond one" Hinata said

"I'll choose the one with no pupils in his eyes" Tenten said

"I'll pick the red haired one" Matsuri said

"How bout if I go with the one in sunglasses, he seems alright" Karin said

"How bout if I choose, the one with awesome black hair" Tayuya said

"I'll get that guy with a bow haircut" Ami said "He's quite attractive"

"How about if I have the dude with a painted face" Ayame said

"I wanna take the one with slick black hair" Kohana said

"I'll take the one with the cool brown hair" Kin said

As 11 of them walked up to the 11 guys and choose who they like as they began to talk to them but Sasuke and Sakura didn't say nothing about being in love with each other cause they only met yesterday and they'll see how they go with each other.

"So what are you at recently?" Shikamaru asked Temari who was sitting on his lap and she stroked his cheek.

"Well, you know my early career began when I was born here, I've been with my supposed mother when she raised me but I don't really remember my real parents that well" Temari explained

"Okay so did ya had a boyfriend before me?"

"No, there was no guy that's my type"

"A'ight but would you get on with me?"

"Yeah because you're lazy and cute"

"Thanks, you know we could do a thing together somewhere"

* * *

"I never met a dog guy who has a taste of hip hop music" Ino said

"Yeah I know" Kiba smirked

"The first time I hated you, turns out that you're cool"

"Well like most girls cannot be prettier like you"

"Thanks. Uhh... I like it when you dress hotter with that jersey showing your toned muscle arms but one time, I asked other boys to go out with me but they said no"

"A'ight, but you're gorgeous and hot"

"Thanks again"

* * *

"Sorry for punching ya in the face" Hinata said

"That's cool, but I shouldn't said that earlier" Naruto said

"Yeah you were like a crazy guy I've ever seen"

"Yeah, yeah"

"But you look cute with those scars on your cheeks"

"Do I?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"But first time when I've seen you was you were running with two guys"

"Yeah we were chased down by some bulldog"

"Okay"

* * *

"Well I see you're looking good" Neji commented

"Thanks, why dont chu just put your hands on my hips?" Tenten asked

"Sure, what would ya think I am, a pervert?"

"Nah, you're too fine to be a pervert"

"Thanks, so what's good?"

"Nothing much just speaking to my sisters"

"Really? Who are yo sisters"

"The ones that are talking to your bros"

"Oh a'ight, we can go on a date if ya like"

"Sure, it's not like I dated a type of genius"

"Ha! Well I'm way smarter"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, how would you do if I have a one night stand with ya?"

"What? Why one night stands"

"I'm just joking"

"Alright"

After all the boys finished their conversation, they gave them their cellphones numbers and the girls gave theirs. Before the girls were about to walk away, they told them to call them at anytime and any places and went off. The boys suddenly got really happy as they fists and hugs-to-slap backs, they were exicted cause they've asked some hot girls to go out with them. But Sasuke didn't asked Sakura for a date just because he need to know her when he thinks about her all the time, his body was starting to get exicted but he holds it very tightly.

"Yes yo, now we have girlfriends, we can do whatever we wanted" Naruto said

"Yo that was the best thing they do when they put their hands in our cheeks" Kankuro said

"Boo ya my brothers! I'll get my dog Akamaru to show them" Kiba said really exicted.

"We're gonna be dating them for sure" Lee said

"And we're gonna have some one night with them" Zaku said

"Word" Dosu repiled

"Why you wanna think about having sex with them?" Sasuke said

"We wanna know how is like" Naruto said

"No cause we'll get in trouble if we do it?"

"Don't worry, if their mother won't mind if we do it"

"No Naruto we're not"

"So what we're gonna do then?"

"We'll go on a date with them for a night if father would let us"

"Right, so let's play ball again?"

"A'ight"

The brothers starts playing basketball 6 on 6 again.

* * *

**Ha! The boy are gonna think about dating the girls**

**But would their father let them?**

**Stay Tune**

**Chapter 6: Preparation for the Dates **


End file.
